rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 4
Numrenth 23, returning from Crow Peak to Mudwall. It occurred between sessions 11 and 12. It is immediately proceeded by OOS 3. Transcription Kiono: Kiono slides over to Veg and quietly asks, "Um... Do you know what a nanny is?" Veggrek: Veggrek blinks hard, startled. It takes him a few seconds to collect himself. "I, um-- Yes. Of course I do." He does not elaborate. Tallo: message cantrip to kiono “i’ll tell you if you let me ask ya something.” fsteak: idk if kiono’d pick up on it, but her voice is probs mischievous/lighthearted but with a hint of the tenseness from the other day Kiono: Kiono is Highly Concerned. Her eyes dart amongst the three of you as she Processes. She mutters, "I see." Then she focuses her eyes firmly on Tallo, because eye contact is the only way she knows how to look at people. via Message "Discretion seems a better option here, then. I accept your terms." Veggrek: Veggrek watches Kiono. He’s pretty sure that was a test. He can only hope he passed. Tallo: cantrip “have you ever had friends or family?” she is not making eye contact with kiono, she’s just skipping along watching otto Ondo: Ondo is deep in thought about the nature of personhood, choice, what he wants in life, dinosaurs Kiono: via Message "I, uh, I'm not sure. I have a.... brother of sorts. Nothing quite what I would call a friend..?" Tallo: message “oh?” Kiono: Heavy sigh ye "My brother is... not... a brother. And those who might be my friends are... not what I would call real friends. Farcical facsimiles of friends and family." Tallo: message “why’d you go along with it then?” Kiono: message "I didn't have much of a choice concerning my... brother. My friends were... what I was given. Sometimes you take what you can get. One might have been a true friend.... perhaps." Tallo: message “how so?” Tallo: man she really wants to know what a nanny is. or this stuff she’s sharing isnt important/secretive to her. whatever, i have no problem continuing to raise the price for this information >:) Ondo: Ondo rolls a 9 perception check to see if he notices the constant cantrip casting going on right behind him. He's probably too engrossed in his own melodrama. Veggrek: What about... a TEN? Veggrek: With little other stimulation on the trek back to town, Veggrek is naturally drawn to Tallo’s gestures and vocalizations! What is she up to? Kiono: m-m-m-message "I don't understand the question..?" Tallo: message “how was the one person a true friend where the others weren’t?” Kiono: message softer than her previous responses, "He was the only one who... actually cared about me. As a person." Tallo: message “the others didnt see you as a person?” Kiono: message "No. Only as an object. Someone to be possessed. pause A prisoner." Tallo: silent for a long moment message “......possessed how?” Kiono: message somewhat tersely, "My body was not my own. The property of others. Much like I own my halberd." Tallo: message “..........and can that happen to you now?” Kiono: message "If I go back to where I was, perhaps. Assuming I'm not killed outright." Tallo: loud “a nanny is an in-house caretaker for small children.” Kiono: Kiono is startled and looks at Veg for confirmation. Ondo: Ondo tries to mimic something he saw elves do before, which is pinch the bridge of his nose. He goes right past that and slides his fingers into his eye holes. Kiono: "I... see. Thank you for the information." Kiono: Kiono looks hard at Tallo, serious, but with the slightest hint of a smirk. "You owe me six questions." Ondo: Ondo is wondering what in the world he just missed, but doesn't bother to ask. Veggrek: Yes. Veggrek does that, startledly. Tallo: “not part of the agreement :)” Kiono: Kiono's smirk turns into something more... sinister isn't the wrong word. "Of course." Tallo: “buuuuuut if youre so interested in learning more abooout me, my name is tallo, i’m 16, im an horoscope here because shoot i forgot, im a changeling, i like star walk, and i like taking long walks on the beach :p “ Tallo: counting up to six on her fingers with a mischievous look on her face Kiono: Kiono ignores Tallo entirely. Ondo: Ondo glances behind him, looking at both of them. Kiono: Well, she meant to ignore her. Without looking back at Tallo, Kiono says, "Ah , that reminds me. Tallo, you owe Ondo ar ‘Thond Tira 100 gold pieces for your spot on the airship." Kiono: She glances at Tallo for a moment to make sure she's listening. "I will accept no excuses or technicalities for why you won't pay him back. From anyone." She glances at Ondo and Veg, then looks back forwards along the path. Ondo: Ondo looks about to object, but seems to get the hint from the last part of what Kiono said, and continues walking. Tallo: “whaaaat. that wasn’t established upfront. but okay.” Ondo: In Elvish, "I feel like it was implied by someone, at some point." Ondo: "It's not as though I have the same requirements for money as others though." Tallo: elvish “i cant say ive much on me, but if you actually want it, say the word.” Ondo: In common, "I don't like that we keep slipping into all of these secret conversations. Now I'm doing it too." Tallo: “‘kay. i said, i cant say ive much on me, but if you actually want it, say the word.” Ondo: "It doesn't really make much difference to me." Ondo: "If Kiono really wishes you to pay me back, you can do so when you have more funds I suppose." Kiono: "The point is that you are a stranger and we are not a charity. You used our ticket, so you pay the price of the ticket." Tallo: “fair’s fair, i suppose! when we get back to mudwall, i’ll get some money out. please let me know ahead of time in the future what i might owe for such things.” Kiono: "You pay your way like a normal person." Tallo: “? of course, why wouldn’t i?” Kiono: "You asked to be told ahead of time. This is ahead of time." Tallo: “hahahahaha” Tallo: “yup, you’re absolutely positively correct” Tallo: grinning ear to ear Tallo: to kiono “okay so i was a little unfair. you didnt have to answer any of those you know. but you seemed willing enough so i kept asking. ill try not to make that mistake again since it seems to bother you so much.” Veggrek: Veggrek prays silently, because he can have secret conversations too, you guys. Kiono: eyes on the path ahead message "I have also learned from my mistakes." Tallo: tallo says nothing further Category:OOS